


A First Assignation

by angelsaves



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kushiel's Legacy Fusion, Auctions, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Sex Work, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Jeff Skinner's virginity is being auctioned off, and he doesn't know who to hope for - one of the Lords Staal? one of the Ladies Lamoureux? Lord Subban? Duke Jágr? Or perhaps the handsome, bearded stranger?A Hockey RPF/Kushiel's Legacy fusion.





	A First Assignation

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not familiar with Kushiel's Legacy, a servant of Naamah is essentially a sacred prostitute.

It was the evening of Jeff Skinner's eighteenth birthday, and he was nervous as hell. He'd been training for this day for years, in theory, so he was as ready for his debut auction as any virgin could be - but that was only so ready. Even the reassurances of his guardian, Rod Brind'Amour, could only calm his nerves so much.

"You've met everyone invited to the auction," Brind'Amour reminded him. "If you hadn't liked any of them, they wouldn't be here tonight."

"I know," Jeff said, tugging at his collar in the mirror. His shirt was crisp and white, with a nice white-on-navy tie to go with it, and he knew he looked good. He just hoped he looked good enough to attract... someone; he wasn't going to let himself get his heart set on any particular bidder.

"Come on, it's time." Brind'Amour ruffled Jeff's curly brown hair so it wouldn't be sticky with gel, then nodded, satisfied. "You're ready."

"I hope so," Jeff said.

Together, they walked out of the dressing room and down the hall to the ballroom, where they were announced at the big double doors: "Rod Brind'Amour and his ward, Jeff Skinner." All eyes were on them. Jeff smiled, knowing that people liked his dimples, and tried not to shift awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Happy birthday," said Lord Eric, the eldest of the Staal brothers, who had the most intense dark eyes.

"Thank you," Jeff said. Would Eric bid on him tonight? He shivered happily, thinking about it.

"Good luck tonight," added Lord Jordan, one of Eric's younger brothers. Jeff thanked him, too, trying not to notice how tall and broad Jordan was. What if the brothers pooled their funds and shared him? Just the idea was enough to make him blush.

Brind'Amour took him on a circuit of the room, and he greeted everyone politely - everyone, that was, except a lanky, bearded stranger in a gray suit and pink tie. Jeff poked Brind'Amour and pointed discreetly. "Who's that?"

Brind'Amour glanced over. "Läck, I believe, a new arrival from Sweden. I'd introduce you, if I'd been properly introduced to him myself."

A bell rang, and Jeff shrugged. "Too late now. I'd better get up to the stage."

Brind'Amour squeezed his shoulder. "You'll kill it," he said.

"Thanks."

Jeff kept his shoulders back and his spine straight as he climbed the stairs to the stage. He felt more exposed now, fully dressed, than he had at the combine a few weeks before, shirtless in track pants, being poked and prodded and exercised in various ways. He knew how to do things with his body; that was why he had trained as a servant of Naamah. Standing still to be admired? That felt unnatural to him.

Nevertheless, it was what he was here to do. Jeff stood in the middle of the stage, feeling the spotlight hot on his face, and spread his hands. The small crowd murmured. From here, he could just make out a few of the faces: the Staal brothers, the bearded stranger, Lord Subban, Duke Jágr, the Lamoureux twins... He didn't know who to hope for; he was overwhelmed by the fact that all of them wanted him, and someone was going to have him.

"Thank you all for coming here tonight," said Bettman, who headed the guild of the servants of Naamah. "Please join me in wishing Mr. Jeff Skinner a very happy eighteenth birthday." There was a brief round of applause, and Jeff smiled and waved. "And now for the main event: who would like to open the bidding at $3000?"

"I will," Lord Subban said, raising his paddle with a winning smile.

"$3500," said the elder Staal, tall and upright.

"$4000," the Lamoureux twins said in unison, then glared at one another and laughed.

"$4500," said Duke Jágr, smiling predatorily through his graying goatee.

"$5000," said - his name was Läck, wasn't it? - the stranger.

"$5500," said the younger Staal, raising his paddle almost lazily.

"$6000," said Läck. The crowd murmured at that; to bid again so quickly meant he was serious.

"$6500," said Duke Jágr.

"$7000." Läck was still smiling, but there was something intense behind it.

"$7500," said Lord Eric.

"$8000," said one of the Ladies Lamoureux - Jocelyn, Jeff thought, but he couldn't be sure; it might have been Monique.

"$8500," said Lord Jordan, with a sidelong look at his elder brother.

"$10,000," said Duke Jágr. There was a soft gasp from the crowd at the jump in price. The Staals exchanged a look and shook their heads.

"$15,000," said Läck easily.

Duke Jágr raised his eyebrows. "I yield," he said.

Läck inclined his head, his smile growing. "Thank you, your grace."

"$15,000 to Mr. Läck," said Bettman, sounding mildly surprised. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, my lord," Mr. Läck said.

Jeff was taken aback. $15,000? That was more than even Bobby Ryan had made in his first night! He just stood there for a moment, until Bettman gestured for him to get off the stage and go with Läck.

Right. It was time to go off with a stranger, who had paid quite a bit for the pleasure. Jeff shivered happily. This was _awesome_.

He tried not to hurry down the stairs - tripping and falling on his face wouldn't exactly increase the mystique of the servants of Naamah - but still made it over to Mr. Läck very quickly. He was a good 6 inches taller than Jeff, and his tie clashed with his shirt, and Jeff wanted him so badly he felt drunk on it.

"Hi," he said, looking up at Mr. Läck. "I'm Jeff."

"Hi," said Mr. Läck, holding out his hand for Jeff to shake. "Call me Eddie."

"That seems so forward," Jeff said. "Are you sure?"

"Maybe I want you to be forward," Mr. Läck - Eddie - said. He put one big hand on Jeff's back. "May I take you home?" he asked formally.

"You may," Jeff said, leaning just a tiny bit into the heat of his touch. 

Eddie smiled. "Good."

***

The Läck house was large and nice. Jeff admired the decor of the entryway, looking around to see everything. "I like what you've done with the place," he said lightly.

"Thank you," Eddie said. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Jeff wanted to keep a clear head for this. "Don't let that keep you from having something," he added politely.

"I'm all right. Please, sit down." Eddie gestured to a pair of overstuffed armchairs, then took off his jacket and vest and seated himself in the further one.

Jeff obeyed, sitting on the edge of the cushion, since the chair was deep enough to make him feel small and silly otherwise. "Thank you."

"For what? We haven't done anything yet." Eddie's teeth flashed in a grin. "Though I look forward to that changing."

Blushing, Jeff said, "Me too."

That made Eddie smile even wider. "I am glad I saved enough to snatch you from the Duke," he said. "I think we'll have a good time." He paused. "Though I hear that his grace is magnificently endowed."

Jeff snorted. "I may be a virgin still, but I know there's more to it than just size."

"I'm not bad, though," Eddie said, leaning back in his chair and letting his thighs spread apart.

Jeff couldn't help but look at the way Eddie's pants stretched over well-muscled thighs and, yes, a sizeable bulge. "True," he agreed, meeting Eddie's eyes and smiling. "Will you let me suck it?"

Eddie let out a breath. "Oh, yes, I will."

Kneeling on the floor in front of him, Jeff placed his hands on Eddie's thighs and leaned in to mouth at his cock through his pants. Eddie made a pleased sound, so he did it again, wetting the fabric with his tongue.

"You have a beautiful mouth," Eddie said, stroking Jeff's curls. "I could watch you do this all night."

"You can do more than watch," Jeff said, lifting his head long enough to undo Eddie's fly and pull out his cock, long and uncut. He knelt there and admired it for a moment - he'd seen others, in training, but never quite so close up - and then gave the head a thoughtful lick.

"Oh," Eddie said softly. His long fingers tangled in Jeff's hair, and Jeff, knowing what he wanted, wrapped his mouth around his cock and sucked it down. "Yes - oh, yes."

Jeff had practiced on dildoes before, of course, and he'd thought he was pretty near expert, but this was different. There was so much more to sucking a cock that belonged to a living, breathing person instead of a dummy - the smell of musk and sweat, the feel of Eddie's hands, the tension in his thighs. It was _awesome._ He sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks, feeling the smooth crown bump the back of his throat.

"Your _mouth_ ," Eddie said again. "I - oh -"

Jeff let his eyes crinkle in as close to a smile as he could manage around a mouthful of cock, tracing the vein on the underside with his tongue.

"No - wait," Eddie said, and Jeff pulled off. "I want to fuck you."

"Awesome," Jeff said, sitting back on his heels. "How do you want to do it?"

Eddie pressed the heel of his hand to the base of his cock. Jeff smiled to himself, flattered that he had such an effect. "I'm not sure," he said. "Do you have an opinion? It's your first time, after all."

Jeff shrugged. "I know a lot of positions," he said, then, considering it, "I'd like to be able to see your face, if you don't mind." He hadn't expected to have an opinion - servants of Naamah weren't really supposed to - but he hadn't expected to like Eddie quite so much, either.

"Mind? Hardly." Eddie beamed at him. "How about you come up here and sit on my cock? I've got lube and condoms in the end-table drawer."

Jeff smiled back. "That sounds great." He took the supplies from the indicated drawer - Eddie must have laid them in in anticipation of an assignation like this - and unwrapped a condom, popping the circle of it into his mouth to put it on Eddie's cock.

"Oh, wow," Eddie breathed.

"Haven't you had a servant of Naamah before?" Jeff asked, dimpling. It was one of their more commonly-known tricks, after all.

"I - no," Eddie said. "You're the first I've wanted enough to pay for."

That made Jeff laugh in surprise. "Really?"

"Really," Eddie said. "Will you let me finger you? Or do servants of Naamah prefer to do it themselves?" he added archly.

That sent a hot shock of arousal through Jeff. He knew the theory, but had never tried on his own - he'd thought about it, imagined doing it for some faceless patron's pleasure, but it had never occurred to him that someone might want to do it for _him_. "If you want -" he started to say.

"Oh, yes," Eddie said. "I want. Will you undress for me?"

This, Jeff was certain about. He got to his feet and made a show of it, watching Eddie's hungry gaze trail over every exposed inch of skin.

"Come here," Eddie said finally, when Jeff had peeled off his underwear, reaching for the lube. "On my lap - yes, like that." He slicked up his fingers and reached around to Jeff's hole, tracing over it almost delicately. "Do you like it?"

It felt - weird. "I think so," Jeff said, shifting his weight where he straddled Eddie's powerful thighs. "Push harder - I - oh -" Whatever Eddie had done, it felt very good. 

When Jeff opened his eyes, Eddie's expression was smug and pleased. "Is that good?" he asked anyway.

"Yes," Jeff said. "It's very good."

"I'm going to add another, then." He did, and the stretch felt even better.

"Move," Jeff demanded, then, shocked at his own forwardness, added, "please?"

Eddie just laughed, and said, "I like you pushy. I want to give you what you want." He leaned up and kissed Jeff, sweet and fierce.

"Then give me _more_ ," Jeff said into Eddie's mouth, nipping at his lower lip.

"Gladly." He slid a third finger into Jeff, who sighed with pleasure, feeling himself shift to accommodate it. "Now?"

"Now," Jeff agreed. He levered himself up and off of Eddie's hand, let Eddie slick up his cock, then slowly sank down on it. "Oh -" He made himself open his eyes. Eddie looked rapt, his eyes already open and fixed on Jeff's face.

"You're beautiful," Eddie said in a low voice.

"Thank you," Jeff said, and then he began to move, just little rocking motions of his hips at first, slowly increasing the depth and speed until he was bouncing on Eddie's cock.

"Fuck, Jeff, oh, Jeff," Eddie was saying, over and over. He wrapped one hand around Jeff's cock, bobbing there ignored and leaking between them, and Jeff bit his lip hard, not wanting to come yet if Eddie didn't want that. But Eddie said, "I want you to," and jerked him hard and fast, and Jeff came with a cry.

"I didn't expect," Jeff tried to say, but Eddie cut him off with a kiss, holding his hips hard and thrusting up into him. The pleasure came in waves, even after coming, and Jeff felt amazing.

"God," Eddie said, "Jeff," and then he came too, even his orgasm-grimace perfect in Jeff's eyes.

When he was done, he sank back into the chair and reached up to stroke Jeff's face with his cleaner hand. "I hope that was a good first time."

"You're definitely the best I've ever had," Jeff joked. He leaned down to kiss Eddie, then added more seriously, "You were everything I wanted and more."

"Good," Eddie said earnestly. "Then you wouldn't be opposed to another assignation?"

Jeff laughed. "We haven't finished this one," he said. "We haven't even made it to the bed yet!"

"Good point," Eddie said, and grinned up at him. "We've got all night."

"I'd better make it worth your while!"

"You already have." Eddie kissed him again, and Jeff felt like no one could ever have had a more successful debut.


End file.
